Daily Digs - Lindsay's Gift
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Lindsay.


The construction crew was working on Tylers house.

"YOU PEOPLE BETTER HURRY THE HECK UP! IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD TO REBUILD A HOUSE! PICK UP THE PASTE!" Lindsay yells in a bullhorn.

Dakota walks up to Lindsay.

"Relax, they're doing the best they can." Dakota says calmy.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Lindsay yells.

Dakota backs away.

"I feel bad for the construction workers.." Dakota face palms.

"KEEP UP THE PASTE LETS GO! WOW YOU PEOPLE ARE SLOW!" Lindsay screams on the bullhorn.

"Chill lady." A construction worker says while working.

Lindsay pouts.

Lindsay grabs a boulder.

Lindsay throws the boulder down the street.

"HURRY UP! I WANT MY TYLER BACK!" Lindsay screams.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Have you concidered dating someone new?" Noah winks.

"Like who?" Lindsay asks.

Noah points to Dakota.

Lindsay walks up to Noah.

Lindsay strangles Noah.

Lindsay strangles him with one hand and hits him in the face with her purse.

Noah's face turns purple.

"I...can't...breathe..." Noah whispers.

Lindsay slaps Noah off her.

Noah lands on the street and rolls on the crosswalk.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Lindsay screams.

Noah tries to walk but falls over.

Noah passes out on the ground.

"Bitch, you're a player." Lindsay pouts.

Lindsay spits on Noah.

"I'm not in a good mood today." Lindsay says.

"What's going on?" Dakota asks.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Lindsay roars and screams.

Dakota gets scared.

Dakota hides in a bush.

"I WANT THIS HOUSE DONE!" Lindsay screams into the bullhorn.

Alejandro and Gwen walk up to Lindsay.

"We think you should calm down." Alejandro says.

"I don't. This is entertainment." Gwen says while grabbing a bag of popcorn.

"DON'T EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lindsay screams.

Alejandro hides in the bushes with Dakota.

"We really need Tyler back." Dakota whispers to Alejandro.

"Where does he live now?" Alejandro asks.

"He lives with his dad by a beach." Dakota whispers.

"Oh nice. He's lucky." Alejandro says.

"I know right, he lives by all the hotels, carnivals, circuses, fairs, beach, everything cool!" Dakota says exicted.

"What happened to Noah?" Alejandro asks.

"Lindsay beat the crap out of him." Dakota shrugs.

Dakota thinks

"OH MY GOSH NOAH GOT BEAT UP BY LINDSAY!" Dakota yells.

Dakota runs up to Noah.

Dakota smacks Noah in the face.

"Are you okay?" Dakota asks while slapping him.

"STOP SLAPPING ME YOU'RE BURISING MY FACE!" Noah yells.

"Yay you're alive!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota punches him in the nose.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Noah asks.

"Oh..I don't know." Dakota shrugs.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Lindsay screams.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"BECAUSE I'LL NEVER SEE TYLER AGAIN IF I NEVER GET THIS HOUSE DOWN!" Lindsay screams.

"Oh really?" Dakota asks.

"YEAH BECAUSE HE'LL NEVER COME BACK IF IT'S NOT DONE!" Lindsay screams.

"Hmm." Dakota wonders.

"Alejandro, Gwen, and Noah follow me." Dakota demands.

Dakota leads them into her house.

Dakota gets online.

"Tyler does live in WollyHood right?" Dakota asks.

They all agree.

"Well there's a fair going on tomorrow in WollyHood where Tyler lives!" Dakota says.

"Wait! I wonder if Tyler is going to work there." Noah says.

Noah looks up the staff workers.

"Right there! It says Tyler is going to be working the hot dog stand!" Alejandro finds.

"Perfect, so tomorrow we bring Lindsay to WollyHood and bring her to the fair that Tyler is in!" Dakota plans.

"I can't come tomorrow." Alejandro sighs.

"Why?" Noah asks.

"I'll be in school." Alejandro says.

"School on a saturday?" Noah asks.

"It's called saturday school for only the people who need it or just have nothing to do." Alejandro pouts.

"Okay then.." Noah shrugs.

"Alright so we got the plan?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah! It's a good plan, especailly coming from you." Noah compliments.

"Thanks." Dakota says.

"I like it. As long as they serve food." Gwen shrugs.

"They have food, rides, boys, everything! Even a beach to surf!" Dakota squeals.

"Don't care, I just want the food." Gwen shrugs.

"Okay lets buy our tickets online." Noah says.

Noah buys the tickets for 5.

"EEP! This is going to make Lindsay so happy!" Dakota claps.

"Alright, now we wait til tomorrow to eat all the food and do whatever you guys are doing." Gwen says.

"We're going to help Lindsay." Dakota says.

"And i'm going to help my stomach." Gwen says.

"Nobody cares." Alejandro shrugs.

Gwen slaps Alejandro.

"Do you guys want to tell Lindsay or surprise her?" Noah asks.

"Hmm. Lets surprise her!" Dakota plans.

"Perfect!" Alejandro says.

"Nice." Gwen nods.

Everyone high fives each other.

They all run out of the house.

"Hey Lindsay, are you feeling okay?" Dakota asks.

"I'M FEELING FINE!" Lindsay screams.

Lindsay walks up to a construction worker.

"PICK UP THE PASTE!" Lindsay screams.

"You know what, fuck you." A construction worker says.

He gets up and leaves.

A group of construction follows him and leaves.

"DAMMIT! NOW HOW'S TYLER GOING TO COME BACK?" Lindsay screams.

"Lindsay just come inside and i'll bake you some warm coco." Noah says.

"I want some coco too.." Gwen says.

Lindsay throws the bullhorn.

The bullhorn breaks in half.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Lindsay roars.

"Chill out, you're really pissing me off." Noah says.

"Well this is going to end fast." Gwen says while she grabs popcorn.

Lindsay grabs a piece of the broken bullhorn and slaps it across Noah's face.

Noah's face bleeds.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Gwen laughs.

"Oh em gee! What just happened?" Dakota asks shocked.

"AS YOU CAN SEE I'M NOT IN MY BEST MOOD!" Lindsay screams.

"Oh we can see that clearly." Gwen says.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, Lindsay it's getting a little late. Don't you think you should get some rest?" Dakota asks.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay screams.

"Um, hello. Bleeding over here." Noah says while feeling his face.

Dakota helps Noah up.

Dakota grabs a bandaid and puts it on Noahs face.

"Thanks." Noah says.

"Welcome." Dakota says.

"Lindsay I really hate to say it but it's almost night and you have been working on the house all day." Gwen confesses.

"You should really take a break from it." Noah says while pressing on the bandaid.

"Please Lindsay? You will see Tyler again, I promise." Dakota promises.

"...You promise I will see Tyler again?" Lindsay asks curiously.

"I promise sis! Now can you just please relax?" Dakota begs.

"...I guess so." Lindsay shrugs.

"Yay! Now we should go back home I don't wanted to get robbed." Dakota says worried.

"Whatever." Lindsay shrugs.

"I'm going to go home too. There's this new book coming out and I really want to find out when it's going to be published!" Noah says excited.

"I guess i'll go home. Nobody wants to party or troll." Gwen shrugs.

They all walk home.

Lindsay and Dakota go home.

"I'm sorry for everything today. I really miss him and I really am in love with him." Lindsay sighs.

"He loves you too and you know he didn't want the break up to happen. He just didn't want you to feel like he's going to ditch you like the rest." Dakota explains.

"Well I sure feel ditched." Lindsay sighs.

"I know and i'm so sorry for you." Dakota sighs.

"It's fine." Lindsay says sadly.

"I'll tell you what, you go to sleep and dream about Tyler and I bet everything will be fine in dreamland." Dakota says.

"Yeah. I love it there. Well, thanks for the advice. Goodnight." Lindsay says.

Lindsay goes to bed and sleeps.

Dakota calls Noah.

"Hey Noah, Lindsay is asleep. Can we take your RV?" Dakota asks on the phone.

"Yeah i'll drive it right now, just let me bring Gwen and i'll come right over." Noah says on the phone.

"Okay thanks." Dakota says hanging up.

Dakota grabs a bag and duct tape.

Noah gets into his R.V and drives to Gwens house.

Noah honks on the horn.

Gwen comes running out.

Gwen goes inside the RV.

"Kidnapping time!" Gwen cheers.

"Haha." Noah laughs.

Noah drives to Dakotas house.

Noah calls Dakota.

"We're here! Get ready!" Noah says on the phone.

"Kay kay." Dakota says hanging up.

Dakota sneaks into Lindsays room.

Dakota duct tapes Lindsays house.

Lindsay wakes up.

Dakota wraps a garbage bag over Lindsay.

Dakota ties up the bag and runs out of the house.

Dakota goes into the RV and throws the bag in the backseat.

Dakota ripes off the bag and takes off the duct tape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Lindsay screams.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone says.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Lindsay screams.

"I'm driving you to a fair carnival beach place." Noah says.

"WHY? IT'S LATE AT NIGHT IT'S PROBABLY CLOSED BY NOW!" Lindsay screams.

"The carnival is tomorrow we're just driving you here now because we needed to check in our hotel..just incase." Gwen winks.

"Why? What's going on?" Lindsay asks.

"Tyler is going to be a staff worker at the carnival.." Dakota confesses.

"OH EM GEE SHUT UP! REALLY?" Lindsay squeals.

"True chiz." Gwen nods.

"AWW YEAH! EEP! Thanks guys you're the best!" Dakota says releaved.

"Once we get there, you'll be so happy! There's rides, roller coasters, beaches!" Dakota says excited.

"AND FOOD!" Gwen interupts.

"This is going to be the best day ever tomorrow! I can't wait!" Lindsay squeals.


End file.
